User blog:One Singular Sensation/Becky Season 1 Episode Six: Moving On
' ooh It be Becky' Beckatha Oh mighty Booty It's Beckalicious Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeckyyyyyyyy ' badumdadoondadadeedadeedoo yeahhhBecky andcheckoutherbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutt' In the desperation of moving on, but mostly because she like didn't have a job and therefore no money, Becky found it reasonable to move into her sister's house. She couldn't even think about getting back together with Reason. It wasn't an option. Asuna came home that day to find her entire collection of ceramic monkeys in boxes and Becky's blow-up guitars sitting on the shelves. Since Asuna only had one bedroom in the house, Becky slept in it while Asuna was forced to sleep on the uncomfortable couch in the living room. After a few weeks of isolation, Yoshi and Alica knocked on Asuna's door, hoping to talk to their old friend. Becky had not had contact with anyone but her sister since the incident, so they had not seen their friend in ages. Asuna was at work, so Becky was home alone. Yoshi: Becky open up. Alica: Yeah, Becks. Yoshi: Since when did you ever call her Becks. Alica: You know what, I was just trying something new. Yoshi: Well don't do that. Ever. Again. Alica: You're not the boss of me. Becky: (From within household) Can you two stop fighting? Alica: Only if you come out here and talk to us. Becky: No. Yoshi: Come on, Becky! We brought muffins! Becky: (stifling a cry) He ate muffins. Alica growls. Yoshi: Come on, what did I tell you about the growling. Alica: Again, you do not tell me what to do. Becky, come on! We know it's hard, but you can talk to us. We're your friends. Becky: No, you don't understand. I've been having troubles. I want to...do'' it'' again. Yoshi: Do what? Becky: you know...kidnap. Alica: Becky, no! Becky: But I haven't yet! I've just had urges. Yoshi: Then let us in so we can help you. Becky: No. Alica: It will be easier for you if you just- Becky: I said no! Now, go away. (Yoshi and Alica walk away somberly) A few days later. The mariachi band was set. 50 members playing assorted Mexican instruments surrounded Becky's house while Asuna had left for work. With their conductor, Yoshi, on the porch, the group was ready for the greatest call for attention yet. Yoshi: One two three GO The sound of Mexican music filled the entire neighborhood, and Becky was jolted awake. "Oh no," she thought. "That little Yoshida." Of course she knew who had done it, who else could it be? Alica was too mature to hire an entire band just for her awakening. Yoshi was going to get it. With hair messy and pajamas on, she marched outside, onto the front porch where... YOSHI GRABBED HER AND PUSHED HER INTO A WHITE VAN. Becky: Excuse me! This is kidnapping! This is against the law! Yoshi: You were ignoring us. (The driver, Bill Clinton, starts driving away.) Yoshi: That's against the law! Becky: Ignoring your friends is not against the law. Yoshi: It should be. Becky: You can't do this to me. Yoshi: We're just trying to get you to not fall of the kidnapping wagon. Becky: (nervous glare) Yoshi: oh no. Becky: You're a little to late. Yoshi: Bill, turn around. (Bill Clinton made his way to the house, and Yoshi dragged Becky from the car and to the porch. Alica was there, holding a basket of doughnuts and staring confusedly at the mariachi band that was starting to clean up and leave.) Yoshi: Guess who decided to kidnap again. Alica: (She drops the basket, aghast). Oh no, you didn't! Becky: I had to. I couldn't help it. Alica: Becky... (The trio opens the door to see Harry Styles tied to a chair.) Becky: I decided to keep going with the One Direction trend. Alica: (She drops to her knees.) Oh no... Yoshi: Alica, what's wrong. Harry Styles: Alica? Alica: Guys...This is my boyfriend...Harry Styles. (Law and Order SVU theme songs plays in background) Category:Blog posts